Save the Sick, Trap the Sickener
by Trekkie Lizard
Summary: Frank goes to Memphis to stop a chain of deadly bombings. While there, he meets someone new, who happens to be his key to getting inside.


Francis Bartholomew Parker, chrononaunt by day, womanizer by night, stepped into his shower. He sleek form glistened as the steaming water fell upon him. He started singing on of his annoying songs, not knowing what would happen next in his life. After the shower, he stepped out, wrapping a cottony white towel around his waist. The muscular figure stalked over towards two bland doors. Two strong hands flawlessly pried the cold doors apart.  
  
"Humm, what to wear today..." Frank murmured to himself, looking though the closet for something to wear.  
  
Stepping back and closing his eyes, his right arm lashed out, grabbing something.  
  
"Blue is nice, but a suit? Oh well." Frank sighed, taking the suit off the hangar and putting it on.  
  
He walked over to his messy bed and slipped into his shoes. He put on his watch and put his keys, cell, and wallet into his pants. He yawned wildly and went back to the bathroom, picking up a comb.  
  
He stood in the plain mirror, fixing the way his hair parted so it would be just right. He grinned slightly, happy with the work he had done. After he set the comb down, he smoothed his suit and went to his door.  
  
"Here we go Frankie." He muttered as he stepped out into the busy hallway.  
  
He turned to his right and went down the hall until he came to a room with a few people inside. He walked in, nodded to people slightly. He sat down next to his friend, Craig Donovan.  
  
"Frank, what are you wearing?" Donovan whispered, looking over his shoulder towards his friend. "I believe Mr. Parker is wearing what is referred to as a suit." replied a beautiful Russian woman.  
  
Dr. Olga Vokavich, the love of Frank's life this day in age. She was smart, curt, kind, and gorgeous. She was everything he could want in a woman. She also played an important role in Project Backstep, the secret military job that allows Frank to travel back in time up to 7 days. Everyone in this room were all key players in Backstep, even Hooter, the new comer.  
  
"Ahem," Bradley began the meeting, "we have a situation. As you may know, several days ago, many people were killed when a hospital in Memphis exploded. No one survived. Yesterday, another hospital, this time in Boston, erupted into flames. Today, a hospital on the west cost received a threat. Frank, I want you to head to Memphis to see if you can stop these things from happening. It was the Baptist Memorial Hospital, the main one." "Alright, so basically, stop some psycho killers." Frank summarized. "Yeah, and why don't you turn yourself in too?" Nathan Ramsey put in. "Shut up." Frank retorted. "Calm down you two." Isaac Mentor said calmly. "Suit up Frank." Bradley ended. "I already am." Frank joked, then received glares from most the people in the room.  
  
He arose from his seat and went to get his orange outfit on. When he was done, he walked up the steel steps to the sphere, his time ship. He went inside after waving to everyone in the control center. He climbed inside and placed his hands on the controls.  
  
"Reactor at 50%," Olga began, "80%. Reactor at 100%, *deep breath* engage."  
  
Covered with sweat, the strong man reached over and hit a button. He held on tight to the joy-stick as he jittered around like a shaken fish in a bag. He had several flashbacks of the week before. Then, it all stopped. Slowly opening his eyes, Frank stumbled out and rolled along the ground. He hit his head on concrete; the last thing he heard was screeching brakes. ----- Elizabeth Tucker was going to work at Baptist Memphis, were she was an Intern. In a few years, she'd be a real doctor. Suddenly, a strange blue sphere materialized by the side of the road. She was the only one on the road, it being a rarely used back road. A strange orange figure stumbled out and fell onto the road. Liz slammed on her brakes to avoid hitting it. She immediately jumped from her jeep and ran over to the figure, pulling the helmet off, as she did, he awoke. ----- Frank awoke to a strange woman peering down at him.  
  
"Holy crap!" Frank yelped, jumping to him feet, knocking her on her butt.  
  
He reached down towards her, she grabbed his hand.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry." Frank said, concerned, "You must help me move this, I'll explain everything in the car."  
  
She arose and nodded. They quickly hid it and she gave him some gauze for his eyes. ----- The stranger was bleeding from his eyes. Liz gave him some gauze. She really wanted to know what all this was about. ----- "I'm Frank Parker, a chrononaught. I work for a secret organization called Backstep." Frank said, a little worried. The kind woman's brow furrowed, "Chrononaught?" "Time traveler, I can travel back in time up to 7 days in that thing." Frank elaborated. "I see, and why are you down here in Memphis?" she inquired. "I have no control over it, and I go on missions with it. My mission is near here. Where are you headed?" Frank asked. ----- The handsome Frank Parker asked her where she was headed.  
  
"Baptist Memphis, I'm an Intern there, why?" Liz asked. Franks eyes got wide, "You work there?" "Yeah. I'm Elizabeth Tucker, soon to be doctor, call me Liz." "Umm, alright. Mind if I make a call?" Frank asked, a little sheepish. "Go on, you need a phone?" Liz asked, back on the road, driving to her work. "Naw, I got one, thanks anyway." Frank replied, putting it up to his ear. "No problem." Liz said, shaking her head. ----- The beautiful Liz Tucker was behind the wheel, he felt strangely safe with her.  
  
"Conundrum." Frank announced into his phone. "Go ahead Frank." Talmadge replied. "I have an important mission in Memphis, I have found someone that may help me, and she's driving right now. We are headed to Baptist Memphis; it is the first of three targets that will be obliterated this week...."  
  
The driver slammed on her brakes.  
  
"I'm going to die this week?" Liz cried. "Yes, ah, no. Not if I can help it." Frank stuttered. On the phone, another voice made its presence known, "Frank!? Is that another woman?" "OLGA!!! No, I mean yes, but not what you're thinking...." Frank tried desperately to explain. "Frank, calm down," Bradley ordered, "I'll take care of my end, you take care of yours and catch the..." "Catch the ugly scum bag that did it." Hooter chimed in. "And throw yourself back in the loony bin, they miss you, Frank." Ramsey added his two cents worth. "But be careful, you are our only man out there." Isaac advised. "Stay cool, and keep focused." Craig added. "I'll keep in touch." Frank ended.  
  
The phone clicked closed, hanging up the connection.  
  
"So, will you help me?" Frank asked, worriedly. ----- "Yes, as long as afterwards, you and I have a good chat." Liz replied, starting the jeep up again. "Agreed, I'll tell you anything and everything." Frank nodded, placing the phone back in its pocket.  
  
Liz got the jeep going. Soon, they were arriving at the hospital.  
  
"So, what's the plan?" Liz asked. ----- Plan. Something Frank rarely ever had when he needed one.  
  
"Umm, uh..." Frank mumbled, his mind racing to make a plan. "I know, you can be a patient of mine, do you know when the bombing happens?" Liz suggested. "Umm..." Frank started, not wanting to tell this lovely lady. "Well?" Liz demanded her bright eyes never loosing site of the road. "It happens tomorrow, around 2:30. All of the bombings happen around 2:30." Frank sputtered. ----- All color drained from her face.  
  
"So, you're telling me I won't live to be a real doctor!?" she yelled, pulling into the parking lot. "I guess so." Frank said, saddened. "Alright," Liz began, putting the Jeep into park, and unbuckling, "tell me your symptoms." ---- "Symptoms?" Frank asked, perplexed. "Yeah, you're my patient, right?" she snapped. "Well, yeah..." Frank trailed off, deep in thought.  
  
It's true he was in the government funny farm, but she didn't look like that kind of doctor.  
  
"What's you're specialty?" Frank inquired. "Oh, I'm hoping to go into either cardiology or nuclear radiology." Liz replied, equally in thought. "Umm..." Frank began again.  
  
Suddenly, Frank shoved his left arm behind him, twisting it, and hit his head on the dashboard, causing him to fall unconscious. ----- "Great..." Liz said as Frank passed into the unconscious world.  
  
She got out, and grabbed her bag, tossing it over her shoulder. Then she stepped around and pulled the heavy and handsome man out of her Jeep. She locked up, slipping the keys into her pocket. She threw his arm right arm over her shoulders and dragged him to the Emergency entrance.  
  
"I need a gurney." Liz said as she stumbled in, tossing him on one with a bit of help from some nurses. "Trauma 2 is open." One nurse said.  
  
They rushed his sleeping body into trauma 2. 


End file.
